lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:4th Hale
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Quiet Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Annonnimus (Talk) 05:54, January 25, 2011 Well if wikia says its true, its true, he's not really an editor he mainly talks to you on talk pages, i don't get why he did it though. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : [[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 22:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) More admins At this time two admins is all we need. But we'll surely need more just before the game comes out. --Anon talk 18:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) 20 times bigger than Empire Bay. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, plus over 140 enterable locations so free roam should be fun. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Excited? Yep, still excited :) Although, I tend to forget about the game since there's little info coming out. --Anon talk 18:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : You can change the background through the theme designer (copy and paste this (Special:ThemeDesigner) into your wiki's search box to access the page). : If you need more help with it just let me know :) --Anon talk 21:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Join in I'll be happy to help out, but I haven't watched any of his movies since I was 10, so I wouldn't be able to add any articles. I can still help out in other areas, and if you need help with any technical stuff, feel free to ask me :) --Anon talk 02:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : I've got an xbox 360. --Anon talk 23:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Microsoft has a good marketing department :D --Anon talk 18:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: I have no idea. Maybe they were just lazy, as I'm sure making those characters playable would require a lot more work from them. --Anon talk 21:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: Haha, I don't really have much knowledge of RD Redemption, so I don't know :D :::: But you can checkout these pages to find out for yourself ::::War Horse ::::Deadly Assassin Outfit :::: --Anon talk 22:06, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Then you'll have to get the codes to unlock them. But I'm sure you can get them from here :) --Anon talk 22:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Request Do you mean like this and this? --Anon talk 22:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) I know you didn't ask me but i saw it and thought i might as well tell you :) Tom Talk 21:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I was hardly going to give you something wrong, glad to see your happy with it :) Tom Talk 22:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) There unique and can only be used once, sorry, i've tried to get them many times myself, isn't the deadly assassin outfit available for download? Tom Talk 22:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I know, i really wanted the war horse, i have the deadly assassins outfit. At least the L.A. Noire pre-order bonuses become available after the games release. Tom Talk 22:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) They look awful. Tom Talk 22:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) That seems fair. Tom Talk 22:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : I see Tom took care of your question :) --Anon talk 18:53, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : HTML is the primary markup language used on the web, so even though wikia used "wiki markup" (simplified HTML) for most things, there are still a lot of things you can't do with it that can be done using HTML, and that's why we use it. --Anon talk 21:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem, all users can re-name articles though. Tom Talk 19:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You got any info on him or a link or something. Tom Talk 19:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I think he could have been one possible insiration but i think Phelps is inspired by multiple detectives of that era who worked on the cases that inspired the in game cases. Tom Talk 19:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Site for Administration? are you talking about the administration page? Tom Talk 20:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Its not too early, in a month or so the wiki will be busy and in 2 months it will be very busy so were preparing ourselves. Tom Talk 20:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I think its the brownish pin stripe one with the tie and waistcoat that he wears in most of the screenshots and trailers, but nothing is confirmed yet. Tom Talk 20:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Tom Talk 20:21, March 20, 2011 (UTC)